Finn's New Fantasies
by KatieMackenzie
Summary: Finn and Karofsky smut. It's extremely explicit, one chapter only. It was a request from a close friend, hope you enjoy :


Finn's New Fantasies

_He looked deep into those dark eyes, feeling his warm breathe on his skin. Finn never felt more of a thrill laying here with him. Rachel just couldn't make him feel the way HE did. The feel of their bodies moving together, searching…running his hands across his pecks…  
>'Finn, I've never felt more pleasure in my entire life…' David Karofsky leaned in closely, tugging on Finn's shirt, pressing his lips tightly on his neck…<em>

'Finn! Time for school, wake up babe.' Finn woke with a start. I can't have these fantasies anymore, I'm with Rachel. I _love _Rachel…right? Of course he did, he knew it from the moment he laid eyes on her. But lately he felt a little off, he kept have sex dreams about Karofsky ever since Kurt revealed their kiss in the hall at school.

All day Finn watched him, moving through the halls. Pushing kids into lockers. At football practice, the way his muscles tightened when he sprinted across the field.

Finn found he was distracted for the next week. He couldn't focus on anything. Football, Glee, Rachel…

Especially not Rachel. Last night he got so close to second base but just wasn't aroused, and he knew she could tell. They called it an early night; he didn't even stay for dinner.

The next day, Rachel avoided him. She was hurt from his rejection last night, and he could tell. After Glee, and getting another assignment from Mr. Schuester, he just needed football. He needed to run, clear his head. He needed to be next to _him._

Coach Beast called practice to an end, and Finn waited on the field trying to calm down. Everyone would never let him live it down if he had a hard on in the boys locker room. Finally, he saw the team clear out, and jogged toward the gym. In the locker room Finn double checked to make sure no one was there, and he undressed for a shower. He was showering when he heard footsteps in the locker room, and looked over to see who was waiting to play a prank on him. He saw Dave Karofsky heading right toward him, his face not looking very happy.

'I know you've been watching me, fruit cake. I see you everywhere. In the halls, during class, and especially during football practice. I even caught you checking out my ass in the lunch line. Maybe if I beat your ass you'll learn to just leave me alone!'  
>'Kurt told me you kissed him, I know your secret…and it's okay…no one should ever be ashamed of how they feel.'<br>'You still haven't explained to me why you've been checking me out every day…what if the guys notice? Then what? What if your girlfriend notices? I don't want to come out yet, and you obviously are one confused kid. And playing with me like this…'

Finn pulled the boy in and kissed him as hard as he could, and slid his tongue into his mouth. It felt amazing to finally get that out of his system, his whole body was on vibrate. Finn was more surprised that David was kissing him, _really kissing him. _The realization that he was naked finally hit him, but the boy wasn't stopping. He pushed Finn against the wall kissing him even harder and grabbed his throbbing cock.

'You like it when I touch you there? Mm... .' He began stroking Finn, and Finn wasted no time in pulling the boys shirt off, feeling his tight muscles against his body drove him crazy. He unbuttoned his jeans, and pulled them down revealing his hard cock only covered by the thin cloth of his boxers. 'Suck it…' David moaned pushing Finn down to his boxers. Finn pulled down the boxers and grabbed his throbbing member, the shaft slightly wet from pre-cum. Finn had never given a guy head, but he was surprised at the taste as he slid his tongue over the tip. David was getting impatient, and thrust full into Finn's mouth. Finn wrapped his tongue around the boy as he was throat fucked over and over again. Finn moaned and began to suck hard, moving his mouth over him again and again. He felt the boys' fingers in his hair, and suddenly David pulled out. Finn was shoved face first into the wall, as the boy pushed close against him. 'You want me to fuck you?' 'Please…' Finn moaned again as he felt the boys' fingers intruding his tight hole, one at a time, preparing him for taking his first cock.

David slid his member over Finn's hole, and began to slowly enter him. 'Please fuck me…' Finn moaned loudly and quivered against the wall. David thrust hard into the boy, feeling his tight hole around his member. He began to breathe hard as he moved in and out over and over. Finn's moans echoed off the walls of the locker room. 'You like it when I fuck you? Tell me you like it…' 'Please don't stop…uhnn…I like that…please…' He began to stroke Finn's hard cock as he fucked him. He moved faster inside of Finn, feeling himself get closer to climax. There was a slapping sound as David playfully slapped Finn's ass.

'I'm so close to cumming…' David panted. 'Tell me you like it….' He slapped Finn's ass harder this time. 'I love it when you're inside of me…mm please don't stop…I'm going to cum please…harder…' This excited him, and he moved a little harder into Finn, still stroking his hard cock he felt himself lose control. 'Uhnn…' Finn moaned loudly as he throbbed in the boys hand cumming everywhere. This drove him crazy and he held Finn against the wall and kept fucking him, feeling himself close to release. 'I'm cumming…' Finn didn't resist he just took all of him inside his tight hole. David felt a wave of pleasure fill his body and he exploded inside of Finn.

He released Finn and they both slid to the ground with exhaustion. They said nothing; just lay their panting and staring at each other. Finn had never experienced more pleasure in his entire life, and as he stared at the boy next to him, his body drenched in sweat, he wanted more.

'I'm going to break up with Rachel…I always fantasize about you and I can't stand it anymore…I want to take this somewhere.' Finn stated, with a smile across his face. 'I have always thought of you…I just am not ready to tell people I'm gay. But that was the best I have felt in my entire life, doing that with you.' David pulled Finn in and kissed him again, feeling happiness at being able to finally share this with someone.

He didn't have to hide anymore, not from this beautiful boy. He had helped Finn discover a whole new part of himself.


End file.
